Dantana Love Story
by ddlovaticXvalkubus
Summary: A dantana love story: follow story for more! Dani and Santana ! Naya Rivera and Demi lovato
1. Dantana

Dantana

"Hi Gunther, I've never actually waitressed before... What in the hell am I doing?" Berry asked her and Santana's new employer at the Spotlight Diner. Gunther laughed in no way trying to hide his thoughts on the brunettes non-existent skills.

"Take these ketchup dispencers over there with these smaller dispensers. You can call blondie and the other newbie to do it then take some order, do you think you can handle that Berry?" He sniggered. Rachel nodded obviously agitated and went to collect the ketchup.

Santana, seeing her friend provoked went over to see what was happening. "Hey Berry what does the-" Santana said cutting herself off as she laid eyes on the gorgeous blonde waitress Dani, trying to listen to the conversation she was having.

"Hey hun why don't you give me your number" said a neanderthal clearly way out of Dani's league anyway, only pushed back with a disgusted look and;

"Sorry 'hun' i don't play for the team!" Santana's eyes grew wide and Rachel caught on to what her friend was doing too.

"Oh my glee club! Santana shes gay!" The future Broadway star said enthusiastically Santana fixed her hair with her hands in her phone reflection and walked over to the beautiful blonde, with Rachel at her side

"Hi i'm Rachel and this is-"

"Santana Lopez, hi,"

"Dani, hi Rachel and Santana, you must be the new guys."

"Yeah actually Gunther wants you two to do the dispensers over there." Rachel shared remembering her initial task.

"Got it." Dani said seeming much to happy with the job she was doing.

The girls sat down with a gallon of tomato sauce and a table full of ketchup dispensers.

"Its pretty funny your parents gave you a boys name, like they knew they were going to be a lesbian or something," said Santana-foot-in-mouth-Lopez

"Oh, Santana I'm not a lesbian,"

"Oh my god i'm so sorry you just wear so much eyeliner I-"

"Im just kidding I love lady parts" dani giggled scrunching her nose in the most adorable way. Santana felt her heart slow down, recovering from that outbreak of embarrassment."Dani is short for Danielle, and no I don't think they new, in fact they don't know much about me. My parents caught me making out with a girl in the basement on my 18th birthday and went insane! So I grabbed my guitar and never looked back, how were yours?"

"Mine were cool, Grandma not so much," Santana answered feeling much more relaxed in Dani's company now

"So your girlfriend?" Dani questioned wanting to know as much as possible about her new co-worker.

"Oh I still love her but, were over." The Latina responded.

"Well.. I think you need, a 100% sapphic goddess..


	2. Daya part II

"And CUT!, well done guys, take 5." Said the director motioning over the actresses "Wow Demi, Wow!, and Naya beautiful performance as always, you gals go take your well earned breaks." He finished with a wink and a crooked smile.

"You did great Demi, I'm really looking forward to the rest of this season," Naya Rivera expressed not stressing enough, how she felt, she was working with the stunning, talented, and gentle souled DEMI LOVATO.

"Me to Naya, huh..." The blonde said finding it difficult to break eyes contact with Naya's deep brown eyes that make the stars look like they're not shining."its weird, I met you 2 hours ago, yet I feel so comfortable with you." Demi said scrunching up her nose in the adorable way only she knows how.

"Oh yah, that reminds me-" Naya said biting her lip trying to work out what the singers reaction would be, "well, we only met 2 hours ago and in 15 minutes were going to have to kiss, i mean I know its only a peck, and you have Wilmer and I have Sean but..." Naya stopped herself and decided however the blonde reacted it would render less embarrassing from the privacy of her trailer on the set of Glee.

"Where are we going?" Demi giggled through her teeth, so cutely it made you week in the knees, being dragged off by the hot 'Lebanese'.

The girls walked into what seemed to be the largest trailer on the lot, while Naya locked the door behind them.

"Whats happ-" demi tried to say being cut off with the Latina's soft hand tucking the blondes hair behind her ears. They felt each other becoming lost in one another's eyes as Naya brought her hands up to the recording artists neck and leant into such a soft, innocent, romantic yet deeply passionate kiss.

Things were quickly becoming heated between the girls, Naya pushed Demi against the trailer wall as the Naya, the taller of the two picked up Demi and wrapped the Blondes legs around her waist. Demi wrapped her arms around Naya's neck and deepened the kiss. Demi noticed the brunettes slim yet toned figure as Naya couldn't help but completely fall in love with Demi's perfectly curved body. Naya broke the kiss when she heard a rather impatient knock on her door, keeping demi against the wall and around her waist.

"2 minutes Naya," one of the producers informed,

"Uh huh." was all the Latina could manage but it was enough. Naya couldn't bare her lips being apart from the gorgeous blonde any longer and connected them again eagerly.

Demi clearly having the hots for Naya-engaged-to-big-sean-Rivera, traced her tongue over the brunettes lower lip begging for entry which was quickly granted.

People say that times flies when your having fun, which the girls obviously were having, yet each others company felt so right and comfortable they made those 2 minutes feel like 2 well spent hours.

"God we better get to hair and makeup," the Latina chuckled unlocking her trailer door and releasing her co-worker.


	3. Daya part III

Naya and Sean had gone to a night club that night. They went with a group but Naya only really noticed Demi.

"HEY WANNA DANCE?" Demi tried to ask the others over the music

"YEAH SURE!" Naya said a little to enthusiastically, Demi noticed and shot the brunette a wink. Naya, remembering her fiancé, asked Sean to get up and dance with the latina but only shot down. "COME ON BABY LETS HAVE A GOOD NIGHT OUT!"

"SUIT YOURSELF SEAN, COME ON NY," Demi pulled Naya up

"Ny," the brunette thought thinking about the nick name Demi had adopted for her. The blonde pulled the Latina onto the dance floor and started dancing under the luminous strobes to a dubstep song. Clearly intoxicated, the girls started grinding. At this point Sean seemed to be growing uncomfortable with the two girls sexualising with each other like that. Finally as Demi wrapped her arms around Naya's waist he stood up and pulled Naya, who was pulling Demi, to the smoking area so the drunken girl could hear.

"Naya what the hell was that!" Sean questioned seeming agitated

"What was what sean?"

"You, and her, dancing-" sean stopped himself to think, "wait, I read your script, you had to kiss her on the show!".

"Babe it was just a ki-" Naya said attempting to defend herself but was interrupted by the rapper,

"Oh nuh-uh i aint marrying no dyke. You to fags go fuck yourself we through Naya, or is it 'Ny' now?" Sean said obviously pissed at his now ex-fiancé.


	4. Daya IIII

"Oh god Naya I'm so sorry," Demi sympathised with the broken hearted girl

"No, no its fine... What am I saying! he'll probably get off with that bitch Alex from the label, you have Wilmer, and even Lea is dating again after cory,"

"Ny, actually me and Wilmer aren't a thing anymore, and I don't mean, off again, on again later, we're through,"

"Oh my god what happened?" The Latina said feeling slightly more relaxed knowing she wasn't the only single gal on the block.

"Well, when we had that fling, I kind of accidentally butt dialled him,"

"What why didn't you tell me, oh Dem I am so sorry." The brunette said feeling somewhat guilty as she was the one who lead Demi into this mess.

"Well sorry I'm not sorry, see what i did there," the blonde giggled scrunching up her nose in that adorable way only Demi Lovato knows how. "See, when I was with you it didn't feel wrong at all, infact, I felt comfortable AND happy, very happy actually," the blonde explained trying to calculate what would happen next.

"Demi," Naya said softening her voice to an almost whisper. And kissed her, a kiss that admitted how she felt and all those speeches and romances she was to afraid to express in words, and Demi got the message.


	5. Magazines and a chat

The girls held one another comforting eachother.  
"Hey do you wanna crash at mine? its justs around the block." Was all the brunette could manage through the guilt.

"If its okay," the blonde answered feeling warm inside that she found someone like Naya who's so caring.

When they got back to Naya's and stumbled through the door, Demi's eyes imediatly fell on to the 50 inch blow up of the cover of Cosmopolitan on her wall, a magazine with a all to familiar Latina on the front.

"Wow, you look stunning." The blonde admitted.

"Not as stunning as you were on Rolling Stones mag last week." Naya said pointing at an issue on her coffee table.

"Look, Ny," the blonde said stumbling over to the brunnette, clearly still drunk, Demi put her hands round Naya's waist and planted a soft peck on the latinas lips. Then suddenly her phone rang. Demi saw Wilmer's name come up on the screen and was instantly concerned. She answered,

"Wilmer! Is everything ok?"

"Yes Demi, I'm perfectly fine, I just wanted to let you know that I am fine with it."

"fine with what?" Demi asked, hurt from the comment about being 'perfectly fine', they had just broken up a few hours ago.

"Fine with you and Naya, I was taking to Big s I heard they broke up."

"Umm..." Bo paused "guess i'll see you around." And hung up the phone

"Hey Demi," Naya called over the blonde and motioned her to sit on the couch next to her.

"Whats up,"

"We need to talk about us, I want you to know this was in no way a break-up comforting thing, for me anyways. I need to know where this is heading, what we are." Naya said shyly not knowing how Demi would react.

"Look, I feel so comfortable and safe when I'm with you, I've never felt that. For anyone. Until i met you." Demi took hold of Naya's hand then

" so we-," Naya got out before being cut off,  
"Are us." Demi finished


	6. Going Dark

Hi readers and followers.

sorry I cant post anything today, and for a while tomorrow,

im going dark, and I dont mean dark fae. i have to something later which means i will miss my favourite show.

Its an important one to the series i've been in angst for 3 weeks waiting to watch it. So im cutting off my access to internet, tv and turning off my phone. i'm probably going to have some people over. I WANT NO SPOILERS! so i'll try to update as soon as possible tomorrow, just incase you guys are wondering.


End file.
